Triangle Trilogy
by Amy Hope Cahill
Summary: I am posting this story for Mathdude45/dardreamer45. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Please read it anyway! :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy's P.O.V.**_

We were playing truth or dare. It was my turn. Mwahahaha! "Travis, truth or dare?" I asked with a maniacal look on my face.

"Dude, it's only truth or dare!" Austin said.

"Dare." Travis said putting on a game face. "I dare you to..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~At Amy's house~<em>**

"Do you want to play truth or dare, or Karaoke?" Amy asked shyly.

"Karaoke!" Ian, Hamilton, Sinead, Reagan, Madison and Natalie chorused. Dan was snoring, so I smacked his head.

"Owww..."

"We're doing Karaoke." Reagan said. Sinead shook her head at Reagan's poor grammar.

"So... Ian you're singing Rocketeer with... Dan." Amy said picking the was just an introductory chapter.

Here's the second introductory chapter.I have two because I didn't know how to introduce the Harry Potter people.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Gryffindor Common Room~<em>**

"Anyone want to play Wizard Chess?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, that name is so sexist. It should be Magic Chess." Hermione responded.

"Well, I'm not the one who made it up!" Ron countered.

"I'll play!" Neville interrupted, walking in.

"Uhh... never mind, I have um... homework! Yeah, I have homework." Ron lied. Neville raised his eyebrows but left to practice spells with Luna.

"Phew." "Ronald!" Hermione slapped the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Camp Half-Blood~<span>**

"I dare you to... tell us if you like, like somebody and tell his or her name." Percy said.

"Dude, of course I'm gay!" Travis said sarcastically. Percy glared at him. "K-katie." Travis answered in a small voice. Percy was right next to him, so only he heard the answer.

"What did he say?" Leo asked.

"Nothing... important." Percy smirked. That was the last thing the group heard before they were all engulfed in green fire.

_~Amy's house~_

"Let's fly, fly, fly, flyUp, up, here we go, goUp, up here we go-" Before the song was finished, the Cahills were engulfed in green flames.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Gryffindor Common Room~<em>**

Harry and I were playing Magic Chess as in Hermione's words when people flew out of the fireplace."Stupefy!" Hermione screamed.

"Protego ultimus!" A guy with black hair yelled. Protego ultimus? Since when is that a spell? The non-magical people (or so I thought) looked bewildered.

"What is going on?" Percy Weasley said as he walked in. The guy with black hair was going to use another spell, but a girl that was VERY pretty stopped him.

"Angel, we have no idea WHERE we are, and you want to use a summoning spell?" "Summoning spell? What is it?" Percy asked.

"Summinio, duh." Angel replied. WHAT? I thought Accio was the spell... Percy (Weasley) paled and said, "Get the Heads of the Houses." To the older Gryffindor."Professor, it's time. The Cahills and demigods are here." Professor McGonagal whispered to Dumbledore.

"Demigods? How'd you know-" Katie started. But they were cut off by Ian. "How'd you know we were-"

"We'll explain this the best we can." Professor Sprout said.

"See, Hecate or Tom Riddle's mother started the witches or wizards. The dates before that are all fake." Dumbledore said."Gideon Cahill was Hades and Olivia Cahill was Dementer." When she said this, Nico's and Katie's mouths dropped.

"They had a 'god' as a child, yes it was Nyx, goddess of night. She then fell in love with a mortal, muggle or a person." Snape snarled.

"But why are we here?" Connor asked.

"Because you must defeat your worst enemies again, but you must switch places. For example, if you are a demigod, you will be a wizard or witch. If you knew you were magical for a long time, you have to face Isabel Kabra." Professor Flitwick added. "We have to beat Kronos/Isabel/Voldemort again?" They all screamed. (Well, the children anyway :)).

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next part of the Trilogy. (:<strong>

"But Professor, why does the child use different spells?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not a child!" Angel protested.

Hermione gave him an apologetic look and he nodded.

"Mr. Abreu is a demigod. His spells are more advanced you could say. For example, your protection spell is 'Protego'. That protects against most hexes, curses and charms. His protection spell is 'Protego Ultimus'. That spell protects against all spells. Mr. Weasley, demigod spells don't work with normal wizards." Dumbledore explained.

"But sir, why are they rising again?" Harry asked.

"They have teamed up." Snape said grimly.

"So, we have to defeat one of the enemies, then we're done?" Ginny asked.

"No, Ms. Weasley, you must switch again to defeat your next enemy." Professor Flitwick said.

"But Isabel is in jail. And the hunt for the clues took months!" Dan protested.

"Daniel, this is why." Professor Sprout said. She showed a meeting in a black room. (This is what they're saying.)

_"Kronos, I believe we team up. With Isabel, of course." Voldemort inquired. _

_"I agree, Kronos. If we team up, we can destroy- sorry, ELIMINATE them." Isabel purred. "Then, let's get started." Kronos agreed._

_(End of video)_

Natalie paled. "I-Isabel?" She stuttered.

"Ms. Kabra, Kronos and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are MUCH worse." Professor McGonagal said.

[Page break]

BOOM! "Hand over the demigods." A man in black (This is not Fiske) said.

"Explosionis!" Angel yelled.

"Ha. Try hitting me with that spell again." The guy taunted, clearly not affected by the spell.

"Take out your wands." Snape ordered. "Everyone ready?"

"Teamwork. Doesn't work. EVER." The man in black snapped his fingers and Angel, Astrix, Justin and Austin disappeared.

"What did you do?" Amy screeched.

"The Abreus are very powerful. That's why they're fighting Isabel, Kronos and Voldemort now." The guy sneered.

"You're cruel!" Annabeth and Percy chorused loudly.

"Of course we are. That's why the Abreus are losing." He took out a hologram and this is what happened:

"Sectumspectra!" Angel hollered.

"A weak spell made up by Snape can't affect the Dark lord!" Voldemort taunted. "Fine! If this won't work, Fiendre Frere!"

"Ha. Fiend Fire won't work." Voldemort said dowsing the flames. "Give in to me. Join us. We can reunite your family..." Voldemort continued in an alluring tone.

Angel was in a trance for a second. "My brothers are the only ones left! We are reunited!" Angel countered uncertainly.

"But your brothers are dead." Voldemort said showing him his brother's bodies.

"NO! They're not dead. It's just a hologram!" Angel pointed out.

"But you'll never see them again. They are dead. There is no hologram. Join us and we can bring them back..." Voldemort said in a raspy tone.

By now Angel in tears. "I'll avenge them, you bit**!"

"You dare defy the Dark lord?" Voldemort voice was rising now.

"Yes, dumbo, now AQUAMENTRA!" Angel's wand produced a whirlpool and threw it a Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screeched. The spell hit Angel in the chest. He staggered and fell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back with man in black)<strong>_

"You basta**! He killed Angel with the killing curse!" Harry yelled.

"He refused to cooperate." The man in black said coolly.

"You killed my parents, Sirius, Regulus, Cedric, Fred, Tonks, Professor Lupin, and now Angel? Basta**s!" Harry screeched.

"Mr. Potter, your language." Professor McGonagal said sternly. Everything else was just a blur. First, the demigods charged him, the Cahills attacked, then finally us. The guy smiled evilly, pushed a button and teleported us to the enemies.

**Author's Note: I posted this story for math dude (a.k.a. darkdreamer45) (: **

**Hope you like it and please keep the reviews friendly. I know there should be spaces between the paragraphs but I'm waaaay to busy to fix them which is why I'm looking for a BETA to fix the gaps (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They landed in a tangle of arms and legs. "Ian, GET OFF!"

"Harry, could you move over?"

"Oww... my ear..."

"Ronald, stop sitting on me!"

"Travis! Get your arse off me!"

"G-guys! L-look!" Dan stuttered. Astrix, Angel, Austin and Justin's bodies were slowly fading away.

"They're going to the Underworld." Nico said grimly.

"Ha! Your friends are dead, demigods." Kronos glared at Percy.

"My children, join us... we could kill the Cahills..." Isabel purred.

"Harry, Potter, what a nice surprise... your friend, Astrix, is dead. I have a deal for you. You will join us, we'll stop killing and bring back your loved ones. If not, your friends will continue to die, one by one." Voldemort said slowly, emphasizing 'one by one'.

"I will not." Harry, Ian, Natalie and Percy chorused grimly.

Isabel smiled and said "Get them."

Do you want your OC to bust in and save them, or come in at the end when everyone is tired and kick Kronos, Voldemort and Isabel's $$es?

The men in black charged.

"Stupefy!"

"Battle positions!"

"Get out your dart gun, brother!"

"Aha! So I put this there (STOP THINKING THOSE DIRTY LITTLE THOUGHTS!) and DONE!" Leo threw a gas bomb ( not a fart ) and it exploded on contact with a man in black. (Still not Fiske, never will be). Isabel's army fought like sh**! **(I like using that. That was math dude a.k.a. darkdreamer45) **They attacked hard, but they left themselves open for attacks. Just when we thought we were winning, evil ninjas came out from behind the doors. They were mad fast! When the blur of black tunics were gone, most of the people there had knives to their necks.**(This is SO from the Harry Potter movie!) **

"You will join us, or your friends will be... sent to a different world." Kronos threatened. Then a girl came in and started assassinating Isabel. (Hahaha...)

"What the heck?" Isabel screeched.

"For peanut butter!" the girl screamed.

Peanut butter, seriously?" Percy muttered. Isabel's body fell to the floor.

"Go, whatever her name is!" Harry yelled. Voldemort and Kronos decided to flee. Scardy cats... Phew. We're safe, but people died here.

"Travis, look! A Iris Message!" Katie squealed. Travis raised his eyebrow, causing Katie to blush. **(I'm a tratie fan and proud of it!) **

"Percy?" Chiron asked. "Chiron?" "I've received word that Angel and Astrix have been killed including Austin and Justin from Hades." He informed us.

"They were killed by Voldemort and/or Isabel and Kronos." Nico told him grimly. Chiron paled. "Get to Camp with the other demigods, wizards and witches and the Cahills. NOW." Chiron instructed them.

"Nico, think you could shadow travel twenty-four people?" Connor asked.

"I have to get a smoothie when we get back." Nico answered. They all groaned.

"Fine!" Annabeth grabbed Nico and made everyone make a line. "Ready?" Piper asked them. Then we felt like there was a portkey, except there wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Part 2<span>_**

Home sweet home. Now we have to wait for the other guys to get claimed. The girl that jumped in, was I believe is Jana. Just then a owl appeared over Amy and Hermione's heads. (No surprise there.)

"You're part of the Athena cabin!" Annabeth squealed.

"So, what are you interested in?" Hermione asked.

"Architecture!" Annabeth replied.

"I guess books and poets..." Amy said. (Read into the gauntlet:)

"Oh! Did you read Twilight?"

"Yeah, Bella and Edward are sooo cute!" The rest of that conversation was so incredibly boring, I won't describe it. Then another owl appeared over Sinead's head. (No surprise there, huh?) Sinead then joined the boring conversation that got even more boring. Then a cadences appeared over Ron and Dan's head.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin. Hermes is the god of 'Messengers' and 'Thieves' and that's it."

"But pranks are what the Stolls do best!" Connor and Travis chorused. Ron mumbled something about Fred and George. BOOM! The Weasley twins appeared.

"Hello Ron!" "How are your pimples?" "Do you need another prank?" They quizzed.

"Ooh! It looks like the Stolls have competition!" Katie taunted.

"We do NOT!" Connor and Travis protested.

"But now you do." The twins said grinning. I guess Fred and George are sons of Hermes, so I guess we have two pairs of pranksters now.

"We can out prank you any day!" Connor said, annoyed at the new pranksters.

"Are you sure?" Fred taunted. BOOM! Ted and Ned appeared.

"Ned! Ted!" Sinead screamed running to them.

"Triplets? Oh no! They're children of Athena... they could outsmart us!" The twins concluded. A sword with blood appeared over Ginny, Harry and Hamilton.

**Actually, I wanted some Ham/Sinead fluff in there and for Cedric to die because of Kronos, but I'm pooped.**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite was bored. So, she decided to meddle with the demigod's love lives. She told the other gods, and they agreed.<p>

"So, I'm betting Travis and Katie." Hermes announced.

"I'm betting on Annabeth and Percy." Ares reluctantly said. Athena scowled.

"Thalia and Nico." Poseidon said. Artemis looked outraged.

"Why you-" "Language, Artemis." Zeus said.

"Jason and Piper. " Aphrodite squealed.

"Leo and the Athena girl, Anne." Hephaestus supplied. Athena was about to-

"Athena, thoughts like that will get you into trouble." Apollo said slowly.

"Who will we watch first?" Travis and Katie.

" Hermes decided.

"TRAVIS, WHAT THE *cough* DID YOU DO TO THE CABIN?" Katie cursed and kicked open the Hermes cabin door.

"So you saw the bunnies on your roof?" Travis responded, smirking.

"DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK AT ME TRAVIS STOLL! NOW GET YOUR LAZY $$ OUT OF THIS CABIN AND GET OFF THE BUNNIES!" Katie screeched.

"Wow, Dementer, your daughter can curse!" Ares snickered.

"She can get angry." Dementer carefully responded.

"Geez, Katie, take a chill pill." Travis told her.

"You take a chill pill you-"

"Ms. Gardener, you will not call anyone that word." Chiron shook his head.

"Ha! The cursing Katie got served!" Travis laughed.

"Butthole..." Katie muttered, walking away.

"I don't think that's going to work." Dementer said.

"Hmph."

"Thalia and Nico?" Poseidon asked. Artemis cursed but nodded.

"You got anything to talk about?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Nope." She replied.

"Guys!" Nico ran over.

"See ya Annabeth." Thalia hurried away.

"But-" " Hunter!" Thalia interjected. Artemis nodded approvingly.

"Jeez, it's not like I'm going to hit on her." Nico whined.

"Ooohh! Someone has a crush on Thalia!" Annabeth teased.

"Ew! No!" Nico wrinkled his nose.

"That's not gonna work either." Hades concluded.

"Could we check up on the Hermes cabin?"

"Whatever, Hermes." Zeus flipped to the Hermes channel.

"GIVE MY HARRY POTTER BOOKS BACK! OR I WILL HAMMER YOU TWO SO HARD, YOU'LL BECOME A TWO-HEADED PERSON!" Dylan yelled at the Stolls.

"Not unless you do a prank." Travis waved his finger.

"Not to be rude, but I'm late for the book club in the Athena cabin, that is RIGHT NEXT DOOR!" Dylan screeched. Dylan looked like a hellhound right now.

"That is not normal behaviour for my son!" Hermes protested.

"Or, I'll tell Katie that you like her, Travis! Travis and Katie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First-"

"Okay, okay! Here are your dumb books!" Connor and Travis sighed in defeat.

"They are not dumb. If you read one, your intelligence would improve. Plus it improves your literature, or 'big words' to you. And-"

"Book club!" Travis said.

"Oh gods, I forgot! See ya!" Dylan ran out the door. Athena smirked at Hermes.

"I'm gonna have to talk to that boy..." Hermes muttered.

"The Wise Old Owl stikes again!" Hades laughed. "Righ- HEY! I'm not old!" Hades snickered. Athena walked over and slapped him.

"Jason and Piper?" Aphrodite asked.

"Hey Thalia." Piper said.

"Why are-"

"Because Jason is COMPLETELY oblivious to the fact that I like him, so I kicked him. He's in the Big House's medical room if you want to see him." Thalia respected Piper for being able to injure Jason.

"Piper! Tell Dylan the word oblivious! He'll have a field day!" Thalia reminded her. Piper smiled and nodded. "WOOT! Go Piper!" Ares yelled. Zeus glared at him.

"Poor Jason..." Arrs mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late! The Stolls took my books." Dylan said walking in. Anne motioned him to sit next to her. He blushed, but it went away quickly. He liked her, but she had her eyes on a different guy...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sinead's POV**_

"Isn't that kid from the Hermes cabin?"

"What's he doing here?" I tried to tell everyone that he's cool, but Anne just motioned for him to sit next to her. He blushed. BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!

"So, everybody we're gonna talk about the seventh Harry Potter book." Annabeth said. Hermione looked queasy and I realized SHE was from Harry Potter. THE HARRY POTTER! I whispered something in Annabeth's ear and she nodded.

"So, change of plans. Get the Pendragon books out!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The god's POV<strong>_

"Oooooooooh! Dylan likes ANNE! This is so like, LOVE TRIANGLE!" Aphrodite squealed.

"How do you know my son likes Anne?" Hephaestus questioned her.

"Oh, you know, I just listened to his thoughts and what not." Aphrodite replied nonchalantly.

_**Ian's POV**_This place is so horrid. How do they expect THE Ian KABRA to wear a T-shirt? This is an outrage! Natalie seems fine with the idea. I guess she's been hanging around with Dan too much... Anyway, that girl, Jana, seems pretty. Amy does too, though. Girls should be swooning around me by now. Instead, they're attracted to that blonde git that put a rubber duck in my pillow. Who does that?

"Hello, Ian!" Amy said, making me jump. "Draco's so dreamy right?" What kind of question was that? I would never think that git is dreamy!

Oh, yes. I guess I should ask her now. "Amy, would you go-" I was interrupted by the brown-haired girl I liked to call 'Psycho'. I mean, her eyes are always changing colours ! What's up with that?

"Let's go get our lipsticks signed by Draco, Amy." Psycho said.

"Sure, Piper" they skipped away. Piper, huh? I shall kill her for that. I will not be interrupted!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy POV<strong>_

I was walking with Cedric to the lava wall. I found out he likes COD too. Out of nowhere, the Stolls just appeared and told me to hide them.

I raised my eyebrow.

Then, a furious Dylan came with a HUGE mallet.

Travis yelped and sprinted away. Connor followed suit.

"You'll pay for my Narnia books one way or another!" Dylan screeched and ran after them. I shook my head and laughed.

"Percy, how come there's freaking lava here?" Cedric asked.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The god's POV<strong>_

Athena was rolling on the floor and laughing like an idiot. Hermes looked embarrassed and Hades cracked a SMILE. (What has this world come to?)

"That is the first time I've EVER seen a son of Hermes take revenge like that." Poseidon remarked.

"Ah, shut up you!" Hermes snapped.

"Ooooooooooooooh! Look! Travis and Connor are getting smacked." Aphrodite said. The other gods looked. Sure enough, the Stolls were being hit repeatedly with a mallet.

Chiron walked up to him and said "Dylan, that's enough." Dylan ignored him and kept whacking them with the mallet. Ten minutes later... The whole camp was watching the Stolls getting assaulted by Dylan.

"Wow." Zeus said. " Annabeth walked up and tapped Dylan's shoulder. She handed him a thick book titled 'Pendragon'. Dylan's eye's popped out. He snatched it and ran with it clamped under his arm to his cabin like nothing happened.

"Hermes, do you want a book for your son's birthday?" Athena asked smugly.

Hermes narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, all of you!"

" WAIT! TRATIE IS STARTING!" Aphrodite announced.

"Oh, dear." Demeter said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katie POV<strong>_

I smirked when Travis passed me to go to the infirmary. He slipped a note in my pocket. It read 'Go to the fireworks with me -Travis' I was dumbfounded. Travis Stoll asked ME out? Hmmm... What should I wear?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna's POV<strong>_

"Hello, Leo!" I said.

"Hi! Did you see Anne?" Leo smiled back.

"Sure. She's in the Hermes cabin." I responded.

"Thanks." Leo ran to the Hermes cabin.

What should I do now? Maybe I could find some chocolate frogs here?

* * *

><p><em><strong>god's POV<strong>_

"TRATIE IS A SUCCESS!" Aphrodite screamed. Hermes buried his head in his hands.

"What's happening to my children?" He moaned.

"Luna seems nice." Demeter remarked. Suddenly, a rainbow appeared over Luna's head.


End file.
